Consumption of ethyl alcohol can result in a syndrome commonly referred to as “hangover” or “alcohol hangover.” Alcohol hangover typically occurs several hours after alcohol consumption ceases, and includes physiological symptoms such as headache, lethargy, nausea, dehydration, insomnia, and general malaise. Alcohol hangovers vary greatly in severity, which correlates strongly with degree of alcohol intoxication preceding the alcohol hangover. Genetic variation can also affect alcohol hangover severity.
Alcohol hangovers typically occur after most, if not all, of the alcohol is cleared from a drinker's body. The drinker may have slept for several hours as well. Accordingly, alcohol hangover generally does not occur during acute alcohol intoxication. Clearance of alcohol from a drinker's body is typically achieved primarily through metabolism of alcohol to acetaldehyde, which is subsequently metabolized to acetic acid, and then to carbon dioxide. Some alcohol is also excreted unchanged.
Many putative alcohol hangover remedies are known. Most are relatively ineffective and some are potentially dangerous. For instance, treatment of alcohol hangover with acetaminophen, which can be effective at reducing headache, can cause liver damage or exacerbate liver damage caused by alcohol or acetaldehyde. Treatments that have been shown to reduce some alcohol hangover symptoms include water or beverage consumption, food consumption, administration of B vitamins, administration of coffee or other caffeine sources, and administration of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs. However, most alcohol hangover treatments are relatively ineffective at mitigation of severe alcohol hangover symptoms.